Sarah
Sarah is the e.p. teacher in the protagonist’s school. She’s one generation older than the protagonist and she’s single. No family or particular friends known (except Deirdre). Personal information This fierce irish redhead is the new e.p. teacher of the school, but also an ex-olympic champion in swimming international competition. She's ready to everything to push her students to make some sport. When the protagonist accidentally discovers that she also is an ex-porn actress, her takes advantage of this discovery to force her to have sex with him. Soon enough, it become obvious that the redhead enjoys more and more this situation and that her interest in sex and porn is not completely behind her. Where to find her during her spare time (week-end, from 09:00 to 12:00 and from 16:00 to 18:00) * Mainly: School pool & gym, Southside beach, Downtown Yoga club * Sometime: Eastside park, Northside museum, Downtown arcade, Northside entertainment park, Southside aquatic park During the week-end, she likes to see the fish in the museum from14:00 to 18:00 and to go at Entertainment Park late in the evening, from 21:00 to 23:00 Usual bath hour: 20:00 to 21:00 How to please her: Don’t miss the mall food court (mexican meal at 80 $ only). But you have also Northside restaurant’s chop suei (100 $) or Mall Japanese restaurant’s yakitori or nagirisushi (both at 100 $) She likes all Origami’s drinks (beer 30 $, bloody maria 100$, champagne 300 $) Intimate details Sexual preferences: (3) in Blowjob, (2) in Anal sex, (1) in Masturbation, Titjob, Exhibitionism, Lesbian, Threesome, Orgy and Vaginal sex. Sexen farming: at low level, Sarah is a good source for sexen, with her masturbation command bringing 30 sexen a day for no Stamina cost. And her level 2 blowjob is one of the rare oral commands able to bring more than 15 sexen a day. Secret: She doesn’t have any secret. How to unlock her? In the School gym boy’s changing room, any Tuesday or Thursday from 13:00 to 15:00. No H-scene. How to raise her obedience? All strategies are good for Sarah. As she’s in school, she’s easy to find… * 1st obedience event: during week days in school gym girls’ changing room (usually between 18:00 and 18:30). The protagonist join her in the changing room when she changes. She undresses in front of him and they both masturbate while watching the other. * 2nd obedience event: during week days in gym’s entrance (usually between 12:00 and 12:30). The protagonist surprises an argue between Sarah and Mitsuko, about Sarah’s past activities. Going on Internet, he discovers that his teacher was once a porn actress. As she begs him to keep her secret, he obtains a blowjob from her. * 3rd obedience event: during the week end in Northside Entertainment park, alley C (usually between 21:00 and 23:00). The protagonist forces Sarah to return to her porn alter-ego just for him, inviting her for a sex session in his house’s living room. Depending of the situation, they are interrupted by Aiko (if he came inside) or Kana (if he came outside). If the interrupting girl is level 3+, she’s invited to stay for the end of this little party and to taste a bit of semen before Sarah leaves. * 4th obedience event: during the week end in Northside Entertainment park, alley C (usually between 21:00 and 23:00). The protagonist forces Sarah once more time to return to her porn alter-ego for a living room sex party, pushing her to accept to have anal sex with him. In the middle of their vaginal or anal intercourse, they are surprised by Aiko. She accepts to join, depending of her level and the actual fuck between Sarah and the protagonist (vaginal: level 3; anal: level 4). He eventually fucks both of them in the ass before Sarah leaves. Sarah is difficult at low level because she’s difficult to catch in toilets or bath: the “follow me” order is almost the unique way to have obedience points at level 0. Reaching her to level 1 takes around a week, except if you spend your time to follow her in during the evening. With her masturbation command, things become easier and a couple of days are enough to reach level 2 (probably a bit before or after the 2nd week-end). By focusing on her during the 3rd week (the morning in the school infirmary, for example), you should be able to bring her to 3rd level during the 3rd week-end, and the 4th one during the following week-end. She’s useful to raise high levels for [[Hanae] and/or Shizuru. How to raise some other girls at the same time? Sarah is quite a solo girl: two obedience events occurring during week-ends, no other girl with the same geographical pattern than her (she’s the only Northside girl working daytime in Westside), and always hiding in the gym: obviously when you focus on her, difficult to raise another one. Despite this, you can have some good result while raising her at the same time than another school girl or Northside girl… but just one of them. Additional scenes * Pact scene: Lily grows herself a double penis to fuck her vaginally and anally at the same time. She allows the protagonist to fuck her mouth at the same time. * Bonus event: ** Balcony sex (level 2+, on the protagonist’s balcony during week end between 23:00 and midnight). Sex sessions with the protagonist have awaken Sarah’s lust. She climbs by night to his balcony in sexy lingerie to have a quickie with him, depending of her obedience: blowjob, vaginal (level 3+) or anal (4). ** Porn call: (Sarah's home, Sarah being present) cf The boys' threat on Sarah's secret. * Special events: ** St-Patrick special event: this event occurs when the protagonist meets Sarah (level 2+) anywhere in the museum during week-end. Sarah asks him to lead her kinky Irish friend, Deirdre, to the entertainment park. In the park, the protagonist and Deirdre have sex with another girl they have met and finally meet in a private corridor to fuck together, where Sarah surprises them. If Deirdre is fully satisfied by the protoagonist’s abilities earlier in the event, Sarah will join them in a FFM threesome. ** The boys' threat on Sarah's secret ''(at the school gate during a week day, between 13:00 and 18:00, Sarah's Obedience and Affection both at least at 150): Ryusei and Kanto discover by accident Sarah's old vids on Internet. The protagonist can then betray Sarah by helping them to spread the vid (Kanto become his friend) or persuade them to keep the secret. There are several possibilities to persuade them, but only one is implemented for now: they agree to remain silent in exchange of a porn night with the EP teacher. The protogonist lead them to Sarah's house and they all have a kinky foursome. It unlocks the daily special event ''porn call. ** The blonde's threat on Sarah's secret ''(talking with Hikari at the gym when she's level 4+, Sarah's Obedience and Affection both at least at 150): as Hikari is complaining about Sarah's behaviour toward her, the protagonist can chose to betray Sarah's secret to gain Hikari's favors (it's one of the ways to unlock Hikari's lover ending). Hikari and the protagonist then begin to blackmail Sarah and force her to go at Hikari's house one week-end during the morning. Cf ''Hikari's humiliating revenge on Sarah. ** Hikari's humniliating revenge on Sarah ''(follow the previous event: lead Sarah at the Mansion a week-end morning and lead her to Hikari): Hikari forces Sarah to dress as a maid and to tidy the mansion while she's having sex with the protagonist, occasionnaly spanking the redhead. After having cummed on Sarah during an anal intercourse, she orders her to clean the protagonist cock with her mouth, and finally concludes with a rough anal sex for the redhead. This unique event is one of the events able to lead to Hikari's lover ending. * '''Guest star:' ** Hanae’s 3rd obedience event: at level 2+, Sarah can be led by the protagonist at Hanae’s home for a lesbian session. ** Shizuru’s 4th Obedience event: the protagonist is have sex in a Hospital room with Aiko and Shizuru. If Sarah is level 4, she can participate too. ** Tatoo (Okimi’s teaser event in school cafeteria, when both teachers are her in work suit) If both teachers are level 1, Sarah rubs the protagonist cock on Okimi’s pubic hairs until cumshot. * Teaser events: none for the moment. * Endings: ** Lover ending: secret must have been preserved all the time when the protagonist finishes school, Sarah and him are happy as they won't have to keep secret their relationship anymore. They celebrate that buy fucking in the school gym, being almost caught by Mitsuko. They also decide to make money by broadcasting sexy cam vids on Internet. Five years later, their broadcoast have brought them a lot of money, on top of inspiring Rin to do the same thing. During a cruise on a luxurious yacht, they go in ntheir cabin to have sex. They both watch a cam broadcast from Rin with Ayumi and Ryusei while the protagonist is assfucking Sarah. ** Slave ending: the protagonist have stopped school and with Sarah, they both become porn actors. He roughly fucks her on stage, but also while suntanning on the beach. Suit gallery Will be added later Skill training During her free time, she can train the protagonist in Fitness or Swimming. It costs 100 dollars and uses 2 hours, for a maximum gain of Fitness +8 or Swimming +8 (Stamina -15 in both cases). Category:Female Characters